onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gecko Moria
|bounty= 320,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} was a member of the Shichibukai who resided on the floating island, Thriller Bark, when he was first introduced. His former bounty was 320,000,000. He is also the main antagonist of the Thriller Bark arc. Appearance Moriah is a gargantuan person with very distinct devil-like features. Standing at 22' 7'' ''in height, he was the tallest among the Shichibukai before his position was revoked. His animal theme is a gecko, based off his general appearance, the claw like endings of his gloves, and his collar resembling a lizard frill. His overall design resembles a giant leek.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 455 and Episode 349, Moriah is fully shown.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47 Cover, Moriah's intended colorscheme.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 461 and Episode 349, Luffy calls Moriah a giant leek. Moriah's hair is red (purple in the anime) and sticks straight up, splitting in two and slightly curving down near the top. He has two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face and down his neck,which is rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth are both pointed, while his lower body is relatively fat and stubby in comparison. His skin is an almost-white pale blue and his lips are a darker shade. His armbands and the edges of his gloves are pale blue. His coat and gloves are black whilst his pants are bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He wears a fishnet shirt. He also wears a cravat, necklace and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points. During the meeting of the Shichibukai at the Marine Headquarters, Moriah added a blue cape laced with beige fur to his attire.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Moriah's new cape. 24 years before the current storyline, Moriah looked much thinner and had a pointed chin. Gallery Personality Moriah is almost always seen grinning maniacally and only seems to change expression when something bad happens to him. Like other characters in One Piece, he has a distinct laughter (Kishishishi) that he often cackles. He maintains a relaxed and laid-back stance at all times, seemingly appearing to believe he cannot lose.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 369, Moriah tells Kuma he shouldn't have bothered coming as he can handle the Straw Hat crew. In general, he prefers to avoid fighting altogether, or at least fighting his enemy indirectly, either making his shadow fight or ordering one of his zombies to do so. He apparently wanted to be the new Pirate King and believed that if he has strong underlings, he could achieve his goal. Though he once claimed that he would rely on his own powers to achieve his goals, he is incredibly lazy; his motto is and his favorite phrase is .One Piece Manga - Vol. 47 Chapter 455, Moriah's motto and favorite phrase revealed in his infobox. Like Luffy, he had many good friends in the past, considering them valuable comrades and considered himself as too overconfident, like Luffy is.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 463 and Episode 358, Moriah talks about how he once was. The loss of his crew to Kaido changed his outlook on life substantially, making him believe that subordinates are better off as zombies, as, due to their undead status, they cannot be harmed by any physical damage. They can only be "purified" by the sea or elements of the sea. Even if they were purified, he could easily find other shadows to reanimate them. He feels that a true pirate should fear nothing, not even death. Relationships Crew Thriller Bark The Thriller Bark crew was very loyal and very respectful to Moriah, and always seemed to care about his well being. However, their loyalties towards Moriah seemed to be due to a myriad of reasons. For the zombies, their servitude was mainly fueled by Moriah's hold on their very being, granted to him by his Kage Kage no Mi powers. As for the humans in his crew, they continued to serve him due to the deals that Moriah seemed to have made with them in the past. That, or their goals appeared to be coincidental at the time (i.e. Perona's desire to be granted servants of her own, Doctor Hogback's eagerness to breathe life into corpses, and Absalom's want to rule over and be the king of all graveyards). Hogback and Absalom showed their loyalty by escaping Thriller Bark with an unconscious Moriah after he was defeated, although Perona was somewhat questionable, not only attempting to flee when she feels her life is endangered, but taking all rations and treasure with her and claiming to not being involved with Moriah in any way when questioned by Kuma. However, after receiving news of Moriah's supposed death, she appeared to be distraught, and lamented his demise. Moriah on the other hand, cared very little about the zombies of Thriller Bark (save perhaps towards his more powerful ones, like the General Zombies and Oars, for reason of their strength if nothing else), as seen when Absalom informs that Brook has returned and is slaying zombies, Moriah simply put him down and turned toward another objective with no apparent concern. Though he viewed his human crew in a slightly higher standard, he didn't seem to display too much dismay if they were defeated. In stark contrast, Moriah appears to care deeply for his old crew, and still seems to mourn their loss within. This was what apparently gave him the change of heart to turn to zombies for a crew. He even reacts quite heavily when thinking about them. Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma Moriah's interactions with Bartholomew Kuma have been brief but shown a understanding. He chastises Kuma for being so loyal to the World Government and not having his own agenda. Kuma showed much patience around Moriah, offering assistance to help him against the Straw Hats despite his disrespect towards him. Moriah was gravely insulted at his offer and showed no qualms about attacking him, despite Kuma not being affected by his intimidation tactics. Jinbe He also seemed to have had a hostile encounter with Jinbe, since the latter knew the weakness of Moriah's zombie soldiers. The two engage in combat at Marine Headquarters, with Moriah claiming that he will steal Jinbe's shadow; however, the fishman lands a powerful hit on him before he can do so. Donquixote Doflamingo Moriah was also quite negative with regards to Donquixote Doflamingo, as Doflamingo damaged Little Oars Jr., despite Moriah wanting the giant intact. After the war he got into a fight with Doflamingo, when Doflamingo was ordered to kill him. He was seen on the ground bleeding while Doflamingo laughs at him and says he's too weak to be a Shichibukai and it would be better for it to look like he died honorably in the war. When Moriah asked if Sengoku ordered his death, Doflamingo mockingly sneered and said that it was someone higher than that. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Moriah is an enemy of Monkey D. Luffy, who played a huge role in destroying his army of zombies. That feeling is mutual, and they also seem to see each other as rivals, as they both aim to become the Pirate King. Moriah had also gained an interest in stealing Luffy's shadow (twice) to empower both Oars and Little Oars Jr., both in Thriller Bark and Marineford. Moriah was also the only Shichibukai to be shocked at the revelation of Revolutionary Dragon being Luffy's father. Marines Moria seems to view the Navy to be no different to the people from whom he extract shadows from. And in the anime, he was quite rude to them when he was asked (along with the other Shichibukai at Marineford) to attend Ace's execution. He had no qualms forcibly taking the shadows of nearby Marines to empower himself against Jinbe. When Doflamingo informs him that he has received orders for his (Moria's) eradication, Moria's reaction implied that it was Sengoku whom he suspected. Kaido However, Moriah's apparent biggest enemy is Kaido, who was seemingly responsible for the death of his old crew. Moriah spent ten years creating his zombie army to get his revenge against Kaido. World Government After the War at Marineford ended, Moriah found himself to be targeted by Doflamingo and the World Government. Moriah was deemed to be unworthy of keeping his status as Shichibukai and Doflamingo was given orders to get rid of Moriah and make it seem like he died during the war. Other Before Luffy, Moriah had already made countless enemies in his search to find powerful underlings, scouring the world for corpses of powerful fighters and shadows to reanimate them, making Moriah an enemy of every victim whose shadow he extracted. Ironically, Moriah seemed to care slightly more with the well-being of his victims than his zombies, mainly because the shadows of the victims he stole them from are used to maintain the "lives" of his zombies and as such, if those people were to die then his zombies would also share their demise. Nevertheless, in his quest to acquire powerful warriors to support him in his cause, Moriah would either steal their shadows, or kill them, but preserve their bodies enough to be converted into another suitable zombie warrior. Abilities and Powers Gekko Moriah is shown to be smart and strategic, demonstrating keen planning on multiple occasions. He often plans ahead with his zombies, placing certain shadows in certain bodies, and altering the bodies to suit whatever his purpose would be under the circumstances. He apparently knows of the mechanics behind Kuma's ability to transport people elsewhere instantly; something that most people are not even aware of, and generally dismisses the sudden vanishing into thin air that Kuma does to his victims as an instant annihilation. Physically, he was capable of getting up immediately after a Gomu Gomu no Pistol and a Gomu Gomu no Storm by Nightmare Luffy that toppled Oars over. He also didn't take any damage when Nami's thunder-attack struck Oars or when he took a fully powered attack from Jinbe, a fellow Shichubukai. Moriah is a former Shichibukai, as well as one of the most experienced pirates in the entire Grand Line. He was said to equal the power of Kaido, one of the Yonko. In Marineford, he was strong enough to defeat a large amount of New World pirates with no effort or injuries, aside from the strike he suffered from Jinbe. He also managed to fell Oars Jr in one move. However, after the war against Whitebeard, Doflamingo claims that the government has deemed Moriah too weak to continue to bear the title of Shichibukai, and is better off to be eliminated, although it should be noted that it still took Domflamingo and a group of Pacifistas to corner him, and he still managed to escape. Unfortunately, his tendency to heavily rely on underlings (or his own shadow) to fight for him in the battlefield may have contributed to his diminished prowess in single combat. Often, Moriah would leave a battle if he found it "pointless", as seen when he dismissed Luffy's challenge during the Thriller Bark Arc, since he has already extracted the Straw Hat's shadow from him. Jinbe claimed that Moriah's dependence on absorbing other people's shadow does not actually make himself stronger. Moriah also seems to have a strong will, as he was not rattled by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. He also managed to sustain 1000 shadows with in his body, though it did exert him greatly. Devil Fruit Moriah ate the Kage Kage no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manifest and control shadows as physical beings. It is this fruit that allowed him to build his zombie army, by depriving living beings of their shadows and implanting them in dead bodies. His own shadow can fight for him, while he does nothing but watch. The shadow is mostly solid, and can easily change its form into things like tiny bats. The shadow cannot be destroyed and will continue to reform. Moriah is able to switch his location with his shadow's location, which can also be used to dodge attacks. Even if he has no zombies to do his fighting for him or shadows to increase his own strength, he is an ample enough fighter with just his own shadow, as seen when he used it to impale Little Oars Jr. in the chest. Moriah is able to steal a person's shadow with the Kage Kage no Mi. The loss of that person's shadow causes them to be vaporized if they come in contact with sunlight. Moriah is also able to create various zombies by implanting a stolen shadow into a lifeless corpse. People who have their shadow stolen are left in comas for two days. If they die, the zombie with their shadow loses the shadow. Moriah can place someone's shadow inside of someone's living body, increasing both physical strength and possibly gaining a fighting technique (for example using the shadow of a swordsman). Usually he can pick up a bunch of shadows to insert in his own body. At the end of the Thriller Bark arc he used the desperate attack "Shadow Asgard", which consists of taking every shadow from every zombie on Thriller Bark (around 1000 shadows) and absorbing them. This form increases his mass to the size of a giant, as well as giving him a monstrous boost in physical strength, enough to cut the Thriller Bark ship in half with one punch. While Luffy could barely withstand 100 shadows (which was known as "Nightmare Luffy"), Moriah was able to maintain 1000 shadows in his own body with the superior control his Kage Kage no Mi granted him, although this was still over his limit as strikes from Luffy's Gear Second caused him to gradually throw up the absorbed shadows, and Zoro noted it as more of a desperate move than a trump card. Weapons Moriah wields a pair of giant scissors, which he uses in conjuncture with his Kage Kage no Mi, to sever people's shadows. He carries these with him all the time, so he can steal shadows even during battle, as shown when he took Robin's shadow. The scissors are also shown to be able to disconnect at the joint, becoming two inverted swords for Moriah.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 559 and Episode 468, Moriah uses his scissor swords against Jinbe. With shadows of capable swordsmen implanted into himself, Moriah can become a swordsman with dual swords. History Past Early Years Moriah was present at the execution of Gol D. Roger and witnessed his famous speech. This probably contributed to Moriah's old dream of becoming the new Pirate King. After the execution he, like many others, raised his flag and started to make a name for himself in the New World. Life as a Pirate Moriah became a pirate whose powers could rival that of Kaido, one of the Yonko, and also became a Shichibukai. While in the New World, his entire crew was apparently killed. Their deaths affected his entire outlook about subordinates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moriah explains to Luffy a bit of what happened to him in the past. After the loss of his crew, Moriah set about trying to gain enough power to beat Kaido. Ten years before the current storyline, Moriah, along with Absalom and Perona, sought out a man named Hogback. Upon meeting the doctor, Moriah offered him a way to bring his deceased love, Victoria Cindry, back to life. Through the use of his Devil Fruit powers, Moriah implanted a stolen shadow into the corpse and gained the doctor's allegiance in return. Together with the doctor and Moriah's two associates, they set up the ship "Thriller Bark" and traveled to the Florian Triangle. There they began to ambush anyone who entered, looking for those with strong shadows, such as pirates with high bounties. Moriah then started making zombie minions with shadows stolen from his victims and creations supplied by Hogback.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, Moriah, along with Absalom and Perona, met Hogback ten years ago. Five years ago, a skeleton named Brook came to Thriller Bark in hopes of fixing the rudder to his ship. He was captured and Moriah implanted his shadow into the corpse of Ryuma. The skeleton then returned to Thriller Bark and purified several of Moriah's zombie minions in an attempt to retrieve his shadow. Though the skeleton was defeated by Ryuma, Moriah was forced to rebuild his army from the mess he left behind. Whitebeard War Saga Nightmare at Thriller Bark After four days of sleep and some nightmares, Moriah is awoken by his servants and told of the night attack to be commenced on the Straw Hat Pirates,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 449 and Episode 343, Moriah is awakened. which he then prepares for. As the attack commences, Moriah takes Sanji's and Zoro's shadows as they are brought before him, implanting them in the zombies, Inuppe and Jigoro respectively. Later, Luffy was brought to Moriah. After a brief escape attempt by Luffy, Moriah grabbed Luffy's shadow and cut it off with a pair of scissors. With this shadow, he decided to place it in the giant 900th zombie, named Oars. A zombie he stated would be the most powerful in history, and strong enough to beat Kaido. After some time battling with Luffy, Moriah is greeted by Oars, now completely obedient. Moriah commanded him to rampage through Thriller Bark, assemble the Straw Hats, beat them and put them on their ship. Luffy then starts chasing after a smiling Moria. He lead Luffy deep within the forest of Thriller Bark and then switched with Doppelman the moment Luffy caught him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 369, Moriah switches with Doppelman the moment Luffy catches him. Doppleman then left Luffy in the middle of the forest and returned to Moriah's feet. Moriah, on the other hand, had been hiding in his dance hall while his shadow lured Luffy away. He was then greeted by Bartholomew Kuma just as his zombie minions, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao came in to report what was happening to Thriller Bark. Kuma then informed Moriah that Crocodile's successor was found. He also informed him to be careful to be not defeated by the Straw Hats. Moriah, not believing this, told Kuma to just sit back and watch him as he defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moriah is informed by Kuma who is Crocodile's successor. Using his Doppelman switching technique, Moriah entered Oars' stomach and aided the behemoth against the Straw Hats he was fighting with. With his Devil Fruit powers, Moriah aided Oars with his technique by making the behemoth's body stretched during the battle. Slowly, Moriah and Oars defeated each Straw Hat one after another. In the middle of the battle, Moriah was momentarily held back by Robin's Hana Hana no Mi powers however, he stopped her by cutting off her shadow and continued aiding Oars in the behemoth's belly. With Moriah aiding Oars both by allowing the Giant's body to stretch and protecting his mouth from swallowing salt, Moriah and Oars were about to defeat the last two Straw Hats, when they were suddenly saved by Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapters 474-478 and Episodes 369-372, Moriah aids Oars in fighting against the Straw Hats and Brook until Luffy shows up. With Luffy in the scene, Moriah was then suddenly shocked when the Luffy stopped a punch from Oars and threw the behemoth several yards away. To Moriah's surprise, Luffy had suddenly become extremely powerful and was now able to land massive hits on Oars. As Moriah tumbled around within Oars' belly as the behemoth took hits, the Shichibukai decided to get out before anything could happen to him. Unfortunately, Moriah was just then punched in the face by Luffy. Moriah was then caught in middle of a barrage of punches sent by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm against the Shichibukai and Oars.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 479 and Episode 372, Moriah and Oars are knocked down by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm. Moriah, however, would not be defeated so easily and managed to recover in the process finding out how Luffy was able to gain his power boost. Angered at the loss of his ship, he uses a mass of tendrils emanating from his body,and sucked their shadows into himself. This gave him a massive power boost and transformed him into a large, lizard-like form.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moriah absorbs the shadows and upgrades his body. This form, while more powerful, was also quite unstable; filled to the brim with shadows, Moriah would occasionally overspill and burp them up. Luffy used this to his advantage during their battle, targeting Moriah's stomach to make him give up more shadows. Though both combatants fought hard, Moriah - beginning to realize the futility of the situation that he recklessly flung himself into - was eventually hit by Thriller Bark's toppling mast, effectively pumping his stomach and making him give up all the shadows. Before passing out, he mockingly told Luffy that his time on Thriller Bark is nothing compared to what he'll experience in the New World.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 482 and Episode 374, Moriah vs. Luffy. He was seen lying unconscious on a ship, being steered by Absalom and Hogback, and on its way away from Thriller Bark. War at Marineford After his defeat at Thriller Bark, he had come out of hiding to answer the call of the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and joined the war. He later was shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock, with bandages on his head from his fight at Thriller Bark. He was sporting a frilled blue trimmed cape looking quite vexed. In the anime, it showed him sitting in a guest room with the other Shichibukai at Marineford during the assembling of troops quietly plotting. When the broadcasted execution of Ace started, he, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk and Boa Hancock stood, ready for the battle ahead. He was surprised to learn that Portgas D. Ace is Gol D. Roger's son when the news was revealed. Upon the arrival of the Whitebeard Pirates, he became excited daring them to fight. When the war started, upon discovering that Little Oars Jr. is under the command of Whitebeard, Moriah expressed an interest in taking the giant's corpse to recoup for his loss of Oars at Thriller Bark. For this reason, when Doflamingo cuts the right leg of the giant with his powers, Moriah gets angry with him, and decides to finish off Little Oars Jr., using a shadow blade to achieve this. When Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees fall from the sky and onto the battlefield, Moriah screamed Luffy's name in apparent rage. He then summons an army of zombies from fresh corpses of marine soldiers and pirate alike. He attempts to have his zombies fight Luffy saying he wants to use Luffy's shadow to reanimate Oars. Jr, only to have Jinbe splash them with saltwater and reduce them to lifeless bodies. When he learns that Luffy's father is none other than Dragon, he was absolutely speechless, being the only Shichibukai to be so besides Kuma. He then attempts to fight Jinbe and take his shadow, though Jinbe manages to evade and strike Moriah with ease despite Moriah augmenting himself with the shadows of marines, spitting up the shadows. He is later seen provoking the Whitebeard Pirates' 10th squad captain Curiel into a fight on the battlefield, stating that he would enjoy seeing Whitebeard die during the war. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squardo, Moriah was seen with a look of gleeful delight on his face. As the war stretched on in the plaza, Moriah fought the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies until Whitebeard created a fissure to separate the pirates and the marines. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Moriah is seen smiling, being true to his earlier statement of enjoying to see Whitebeard die. After Shanks arrives with the purpose of bringing the war to an end, Moriah continues to smile, standing ontop a pile of dead bodies. When Sengoku calls the war off, he stands down along with the rest of the Shichibukai and Marines. After the War After the war, Moriah is seen, in the backstreets of Marineford being brutally attacked by Doflamingo and a group of Pacifista because, according to the former, Moriah was deemed to be far too weak to continue serving as a Shichibukai, and that it would be better if he was eliminated here with the world believing him to have died in the war. When Moriah questions if the order was from Sengoku, Doflamingo sneers "higher than that". Perona later claims that a newspaper article states that he died in the war, though Mihawk questions the validity of this as he recalls that Moriah was alive at the end of the battle, being unaware of the fact that Doflamingo was ordered to kill him. It is later revealed that Moriah disappeared before Doflamingo could deliver the killing blow. Doflamingo wonders if Moriah's Devil Fruit could be the cause of his disappearance. However, Doflamingo said Moriah was critically injured and would die no matter what he did.One Piece Manga - Chapter 595, Doflamingo reports his attempt at killing Moriah to a Marine officer. Major Battles * Gekko Moriah vs. Kaido (past battle, unseen) * Gekko Moriah (with Doppleman) vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Gekko Moriah and Oars vs. Straw Hat Pirates (minus Luffy) and Brook * Gekko Moriah and Oars vs. Nightmare Luffy * Gekko Moriah vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Gekko Moriah (Shadow Asgard form) vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Shichibukai and the Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies *Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma and Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Little Oars Jr. *Gekko Moriah vs. Jinbe *Gekko Moriah vs. Curiel *Gekko Moriah vs. Donquixote Doflamingo and the Pacifista army Early One Piece One Piece Green: Secret Pieces revealed early concepts of Moriah. We can see how Moriah underwent many transformations before becoming his official appearance. One picture shows us an early concept of Moria that looks nothing like his current look, with him wearing a strange mask and a hood. The other shows how first, Moriah was supposed to be a pastor who had a split personality, and even after his appearance became closer to that of what he is now, his setting was a schemer that sets traps. Early Moriah.png|Some early concepts of Moria and Perona Early Shichibukai.png|An early concept of the Shichibukai members (from left to right: Mihawk, Doflamingo, Moria) Translation and Dub Issues In the characters description and summary of Volume 47 (page 5) Moriah is stated as 元七武海 "moto Shichibukai", which can be translated to "former Shichibukai" which is inaccurate. However this never appeared in the actual chapters. Another common mistake is that his nickname is believed to be King of the Depths. In reality, the full name for the Shichibukai is "Below King Seven Armed Seas". It was the "Below King" part that caused confusion to many people, thus giving the impression that "Below King", or "King of the Depths", is his nickname. His surname is not only based on the Japanese word for moonlight, Gekkou, but the center of his name makes the word "koumori" which is Japanese for bat. Also, Mori is Latin for "to die". Example: Memento mori ("Remember you must die"). However saying "Moriah" is based on this word could be considered a case of False etymology as Oda has never confirmed this. It is also possible that the character's name makes reference to the novel "The Island of Dr Moreau", by H. G. Wells, in which a man gets stranded on an island in which a scientist by the name of Doctor Moreau makes experiments, creating monsters by mixing body parts of animals and men. The similarities between the plot of the novel and the elements of the Thriller Bark arc, along with the similar sounding names of the masters of the islands, seem to confirm the idea that at least in part Moria's name is a reference to Moreau. Merchandise As a prominent character, he has been featured in the fan merchandise. Gekko Moriah has been featured with the Shichibukai in the series of One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap and twice in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures. He was recently released in theOne Piece DX Figure models. He is set to be released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series in July 2010 along with the rest of the Shichibukai. Trivia * In SBS Volume 63, Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Moriah is shown to be gleefully pulling off the leg of a hapless ghost doll. His horns and hair were shorter and he was missing the cross stitches running down the middle of his face. He wore a baggy long-sleeved white shirt with suspenders and dark knee high pants. He also wore his usual long black gloves with cowboy boots with spurs and a jewel-encrusted dagger on his belt. He was also much thinner, had a chin and longer legs. * Both parts of his name may support his theme: Gekko, in Japanese means "moonlight" (which suits his horror theme as well), sounds like the English word gecko, a type of lizard, and "Moriah" may come from 蠑螈 which can be read as "imori", meaning "newt". And the bolded letters of Gek'ko Mori'ah makes Komori, the Japanese word for "bat". * In a series that usually prides itself on continuity and foresight, Moriah has the dubious honor of having some of the most noticable plot discrepancies in One Piece surrounding him, namely, his power and the contradictions of the rules given to it (though a good deal are anime only). A blatant example would be during the Whitebeard War when he summons zombies to his aid, not only should they immediately lose their shadows to the daylight, but being recently fallen dead from the battle they shouldn't possess the myriad of stitches and scars that they have, which originate from Hogback's surgeries to make the corpses functional. Not to mention them oddly rising up from the ice, as if buried prior to the battle, although it was a bay of ocean water until Aokiji froze it and no one was killed prior to him doing so. * At Thriller Bark, he told Luffy that with his current strength, he would lose his crew. Not long after that, the Straw Hats did indeed suffer a crushing defeat and separation at the Sabaody Archipelago, thus beginning a training period of two years to prepare themselves for the New World. * He, along with fellow Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, are the only known Shichibukai who lack epithets. * Gekko Moriah was the oldest and tallest of the Shichibukai; both statuses are now passed on to Kuma, assuming that no new recruits transcend him. * Moriah and Jinbe now have the same Japanese voice actor after the death of Jinbe's original voice actor Daisuke Gōri. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Gekko Moriah is ranked the 44th most popular character in One Piece. References External Links * Gecko - Wikipedia article about the animal Moriah's animal theme is based on. * Leek - Wikipedia article about the vegetable Moriah resembles. Site Navigation de:Gecko Moria fr:Gecko Moria zh:月光摩利亞 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters